On a Time Line
by Harry and Ginny Potter fan
Summary: Based after HPB. What happens when Harry and his friends go after Lord Voldimort? Lets find out what I think should happen...HPGW RWHG
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first Fanfic so bare in mind this please! This is based after HBP. The trio have accedentally stumbled apon one more horcrux and destroyed it before coming to the Burrow for Bill and Fluer's wedding and for Harry's birthday. Have fun reading it!

Saying Goodbye To The Dursleys

Harry closed his trunk and took a look around the room that had been his for many years. Hedwig's caged was on the now empty desk and she was inside it, hooting joyfully. Harry sat on the bad and staired out of the window at the sun setting. He looked at the letter on the bed next to him.

_Harry,_

_Mum said to send you a letter telling you when we would be coming for you. So I am. We will be coming to get you 3 weeks before the wedding on July 16. In other words, Sunday. 8:00pm sharp._

_Ginny_

It was short and simple and it broke Harry's heart. Apperantly Ginny had never gotten over Harry breaking up with her. She seemed to be so stiff around anyone when they mentioned his name or when he was around. The only person she never seemed stiff around was Hermione.

Harry sighed as he heard the doorbell ring. He picked up his trunk and Hedwigs cage and his broom and walked down the stairs. Standing in the doorway was none other then Mr. Weasley, Tonks who was holding Lupin's hand, Moody, Kingsley, and this one came as a surprise, Ginny. Ginny was stairing at the ground standing in her father's shadow.

"Wotcher Harry!" Said Tonks gleefully.

"Hi." Harry said to everyone. He tried to catch Ginny's eye but when she looked up she looked at Uncle Vernon, whose mouth was opening and closing like a fish at seeing so many wizards.

"Well, thanks for keeping me for so long. Although you treated me like crap, I am thankful anyway. Now, I am going home, to where some people are nice to me and know how to acctualy cook!" Harry said. He flashed a smile at Aunt Petunia and then struggled to get his stuff the rest of the way down the stairs.

Ginny rushed forward and grabbed Hedwig's cage, which had been about to fall out of Harry's arm. "Thanks." Harry breathed. Ginny looked up at him and nodded. Harry saw what looked like a mixture of pain, anger, and sarrow in her eyes. She rushed back to her father and went outside. Lupin and Kingsley grabbed his trunk and took that outside.

"Bye for good." Harry said. Moody scowled at the Dursleys and everyone else nodded and they left.

There were no cars or anything. Just a pile of brooms on the lawn. Ginny grabbed a broom and watched as Lupin shrunk Harry's trunk. She noticed Harry stairing at her and she turned back around. The others mounted thier brooms and Harry did the same. Ginny got on hers and hung Hedwig's cage from the front. She opened the door and let the bird out. "Go to the burrow." Harry heard her wisper.

"Everyone ready?" Mr.Weasley asked. Ginny merely nodded as everyone else said yes. Mr. Weasley kicked off and the others followed suit. In a matter of what felt like minutes (but was really an hour) they arrived at the burrow.

When they entered the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley screamed and had Harry in a bone crushing hug before he could even say hi. When she was done with the hug she pushed him, along with the order members, into a chair and gave them plates piled high with food.

"Harry dear, did those muggles give you any trouble about leaving? It looks like they haven't fed you all summer!" Mrs. Weasley continued to talk but Harry wasen't really listening. Ginny had come in and rushed up the stairs with out so much as a hello to anyone.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm really tired. Can't I just go to bed?" Harry asked.

"Oh, dear, of course you're tired silly me. Go on dear, go on." She said. Harry ran up the stairs until he came to Ginny's door.

"Ginny?" He knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Ginny?" He said agian with another knock.

"Hello Harry." Said a voice behind him, causing him to jump. He turned around and saw Ginny standing there.

"Hi, Ginny." Harry said grinning. His grin faded when he saw the hurt in Ginny's eyes.

"I put Hedwigs cage on the desk in your's and Ron's room. Fleur and Bill have Fred and George's old room, or we would've given you that one." Ginny said. She opened the door and walked through it.

"Ginny-" Harry began.

"Goodnight Harry. I'll see you in the morning. Ron and Hermione would've stayed up to see you but, Hermione just got here today too. They had to travel farther so they were tired too. Night." Ginny said. And just before she closed the door she gave Harry a half grin.

'Well it's better then nothing.' He thought. He went down a flight of stairs and came to Ron's room. When he went in Ron was passed out on the bed. Harry didn't even bother to change out of his clothes. He just flopped ont he bed and fell asleep.

-----------------

I would just like to say thankies to all you people who have spent your time reading my fanfic. Reviewing makes me update faster by the way. It's not that hard. Just press the little button below and review! If I get enough I will update. I am going for atleast 3 for every chapie!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: I would like to send thank you's out to all my reviewers so far. My first reviewer happens to be from MichelleG.

MichelleG: Thank you so very much. You are so very kind.

Carris Sparrow: Thank you. I will be going on with this story if I get enough reviews. Thanks again.

Caryl: Yes, well. Harry broke her heart so it's only natural. Don't worry things work out. I'm glad you think it's sweet. Thankies!

So, those are my reviewers for the first chapie! Please review so I can get my next chapie up. I would just like to say, I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. If I did I would not owe my mum .36 cents. I would be giving her money for no reason. But, I applaud J.K. for making the story. I would be bored to tears if I wasn't able to read these books. Ok, On with the story!

----------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter woke with a start to the sound of screaming. He turned to look at his best friend Ron Weasley in the bed next to his.

"That sounds like Hermione and Ginny." Ron said.

They two boys rushed to get out of the bed, tripping over their sheets. They stumbled out of their bedroom and down the hall. They turned at the stairs and ran up one flight to Ginny's room. The girls were still screaming. Harry pushed the door open and he and Ron stood there with their wands out. The girls were standing on their beds.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. He walked into the room with Ron.

"Fred and George are what's wrong!" Hermione said. "They left some of there products in here-" "Who knows why they were in here." Ginny said. "-and some mice got into them!" Hermione finished.

"Mice? Your're scared of some mice?" Ron asked. He and Harry tried to hide back their giggles but didn't manage. They both burst out laughing.

"Laugh all you want but, when you see them-" Ginny started screaming agian and pointed to a corner in her room. Harry and Ron turned to look.

"Bloody hell!" Ron excliamed. He jumped on the bed with Hermione.

"Look who's screaming now!" Hermione excliamed between her screams.

The rat was over three feet big and looked like he had rabbies. His mouth was foaming and his tail was swishing back and forth knocking over the nightstand. His teeth were overly large and pointed. He looked extremely evil.

"Kill it! Get ride of it!" Ginny cried. Harry jumped on the bed next to her and started throwing jynxes at it. Three more crawled out from under the beds and scattered around. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and used him as support as she leaned across the space between her bed and the desk to grab her wand. She grabbed it and began shooting jynxes at the rats along with Harry. Ron joined in and they soon had taken out three of the rats. The only one that remained was the biggest one.

Ginny tried to fire a jynx at it but ended up falling off the bed, square on her bottom. The rat turned to her and came charging at her. She screamed. "Ginny!" Harry cried. He sent a jynx at the rat and it fell to the floor with a dull thud. Harry jumped off the bed and helped Ginny to her feet.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said. She watched as Ron jumped off Hermione's bed and then held out his hand to help Hermione down. She took it and faced Ginny.

"Mum better go call the morge. 'Cause we're about to need a funeral." Ginny said.

"I hope she finds one to match those lousy brothers of yours." Hermione said. The two girls marched out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Uh oh. They're about to go mental." Ron said, his gaze on the door. He turned to look at Harry, his expression pure terror. He and Harry ran out of the room and down the stairs. They entered the kitchen just as Ginny set eyes on the twins eating breakfast.Hermione strode up next to the boys.

"Arn't you gonna help her?" Ron asked. Hermione turned to look at him.

"They're gonna have enough punishment with Ginny arn't they?" She asked.

"Yea." Harry gulped and turned back to the twins and Ginny.

"Hey guys." Ginny said sweetly.

"Um, we didn't do anything wrong Gin." Fred said. He looked at George, both afraid.

"Aw, I didn't say you did. Can't your only little baby sister come and say hi?" She wrapped one around around each twins neck almost lovingly.

"Not when that one little baby sister is you." George said.

"Well, then I guess I should just not say hi and get right down to business. When and why were you two in my room?" She said, her voice getting a little edgy.

"Um, we weren't. What makes you think that?" Fred asked. He threw a glance at George and then looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione pleadingly.

"Oh, I dunno. The fact that I found some of your joke products in my room." Ginny's voice was becoming slightly more threatening with every word she spoke.

"Um, well, that might look bad-" George started.

"And it doesn't help that a few rats got into the products." Ginny continued.

"Really? We had never tried them on animals! How did it turn out?" Fred asked sounding excited. He looked excited too, but after seeing Ginny's angry expression his smile slowly faded.

"How it turned out is that the rats became mutated and grew to be over three feet not counting their tails." Venom dripped from every word.

"Oh." Was all George said.

"Oh is right! They were vicious! Without Harry you might have one less sister just like i'm about to have two less brothers! WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA YOU COULD GO IN MY ROOM! AND WITH YOUR JOKE PRODUCTS!" Ginny was now screaming at the top of her lungs. The bit of toast that was still in George's hand slipped out and onto the table.

Harry quickly grabbed Ginny's wand out of her hand. She was still yelling and didn't even notice. Ron looked scared and grabbed Hermione as a sheild. Fred and George shrank down in their seats. Ginny started to yell louder and Harry ran behind Ron and Hermione.

Ginny looked like she was about to raise her wand, but then realised it wasn't there. She turned to look at the trio and then back at Fred and George. Harry and Ron only had enough time to glance at each other before they realised what Ginny was going to do. Just as she lunged for the twins Ron and Harry grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked. She tugged her arm free of Ron's grasp and he fell back on his butt. Harry, on the other hand knew her tactic and he wrapped his arms around Ginny, holding her arms to her sides. She slumped agianst him and he pulled her to the ground. He was now sitting with his legs out, his arms still around Ginny (who was still yelling) and she was sitting between his legs.

"What is all this racket!" Mrs. Weasley asked as she came down the stairs and found Fred and George hiding under the table, Ron hiding behind a frightened Hermione again, and Harry struggeling to hold Ginny.

"What's going on is these stupid gits left some of their products in my room and turned some harmless mice into giant man-eating, vicious rats!" Ginny excliamed. She clamed down a bit, so Harry didn't have to struggle so much.

"It's true Mrs.Weasley! One of the bodies is still in the room!" Hermione offered.

"Um, me and Harry had to take them out. They were huge mum!" Ron said. He straightened up and stepped out form behind Hermione, blushing.

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at Fred and George. "Is this true?" She asked.

"Well," George started. "We don't know about the rats but we might have," He looked at Fred.

"We might have left a few minor little-" Fred began.

"IS IT TRUE OR NOT!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. The twins nodded. "I think you had better be getting back to your flat now. Before I let Ginny get you."

The twins looked at Ginny and then at each other. They gullped. "Right well, assuming Gin calms down some," "We'll be back at dinner time," "Have fun you lot," "And Harry, please don't let go of her til we're gone," "Bye!" The twins said, and in unision they apperated to their flats with a pop.

"I suggest you go and get the rat bodies taken care of." Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll take care of Fred and George dear." She turned and began making breakfast.

"Humpf!" Ginny said. Harry let go of her and she walked up stairs and into her room. Harry exchanged worried glances with Ron and Hermione and then they followed her.

"She still hasn't forgiven me, has she?" Harry asked them as they walked up stairs.

"Um, well..." Ron began.

"Well, now Harry, she hasn't really gotten much time to think about it has she?" Hermione said.

"Hermione! We have been out of school for a month and we have all already gotten ride of one more horcrux! I think it's enough time! I know she hasn't forgiven me because over the entire month she has barely said anything to me!" Harry said. They came to the landing on which Ron and Harry's room was.

"Why don't you go 'help her with the rats'." Hermione suggested. She looked in through the boys' open door. "I'll help Ron put your room back in order."

"Wait. Huh?" Ron said. He was completetly clueless.

" Oh, never mind i'll explain when while we work. Go on Harry." Hermione urged. She shoved Ron into their room and Harry walked up the stairs to Ginny's room.

He knocked on the door and entered when there was no reply. Ginny had her back to the door.

"RATS! I am gonna kill those two one of these days 'Mione. I can't stand living in this house with all boys! And I know it's only me and Ron now, but those two pop over every chance they get! I mean, now it's nice that you're here, because you're a girl too. And Harry's nothing like any of these idiots! He's, nice. I like having him here. But it's just so hard, everytime I look at him I can just hear him calling it off, you know? I can just see his face, all sad, and it makes me want to cry everytime. I just wish he hadn't done it, or that Voldimort would be gone so I can go back to being happy and having Harry." Ginny turned around and saw Harry standing there. "Harry!"

"Er, hi." He said. He noticed the rats were still there and then, he noticed he still hand Ginny's wand. "I think you might need this to help clean up." He said.

"Thanks." Ginny said as she blushed. She didn't move to take her wand. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked instead.

"Since you started rambling about killing Fred and George." He walked closer into the room and used a simple spell to remove the rats. Then, he walked over to Ginn'y and grabbed her hand. He put her wand in it and then looked at her. "I like being here too." He said, then he kissed her.

"Rats, why do have to be such a good kisser?" Ginny wispered when they broke apart. She kissed him agian and this time it was longer.

"Do you forgive me?" Harry asked.

"I could never stay mad at you after a kiss like that." Ginny repliad with a smirk. She and Harry walked out of the room, hand in hand.

---------------------------------

Thanks to all of you who are kind enough have taken time out of your day to read my fic! Now please be so kind as to review. I will not add more unless I get at least 3 reviews for every chapie!I like all sorts of reviews. Nice ones,ones in which you suggest some great ideas in... all sorts. So please review and I will update.Now click on the little button below, and send a review!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: Hi. Just want to say thanks for reviewing those of you who did. I have decided that I will now post once a week. But that does not mean you don't have to review. I like reviews, and they will determine weither I update faster or if perhaps I forget to update once. :) Ok, On with the story. Here is chapter number 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K Rowling does. But, I wish I did.

----------------------------------

Over the course of the next 3 weeks, everthing was busy with the preperations of the wedding. Harry barley had anytime to talk to Ginny. He and Ron were currently degnoming the garden while the girls were all out getting fitted for dresses.

"So, what's going on with you and my sister?" Ron asked making casual conversation out of the subject.

"I really don't know. I haven't been able to talk to her..." Harry said.

"Oh, but you can manage a little kiss here and a little kiss there eh?" Ron said. His spell hit another gnome adn he ran forward to retreve it and stick it in the bag he and Harry had.

"What's going on with you and Hermione?" Harry asked. 'Two can play at this game.' He thought.

"Wha-What? Nothing!" Ron's ears turned red. Harry hit a gnome and threw it in the bag.

"Oh, yea, i'll believe that in a hundred years. You look at her all the time and she blushes when she sees you. You're hiding something from me! From your bestfriend!" Harry pretended to be hurt, clutching his chest in pain.

Ron laughed and playfully punched his friend in the arm. "Ok, ok i'll tell you. I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend yesturday."

Harry smiled at Ron. "'Bout time. Good going. Wait, when did you have time to do this? We've been busy all week! I haven't even had time to talk to Ginny!" Harry said. He threw 2 more gnomes in the bag and tied it up. Then, he put a charm on the bag to keep the gnomes stunned until they got to the Ministry of Magic. They were calling for all gnomes to be sent there now.

"Well, i'm not sapposed to say anything but, we asked mum for a break and she gave us one. And she's not here so you can't ask her for one. Sorry Harry." Ron turned and walked back to the house with Harry.

"It's ok. It wouldn't matter know anyway. Ginny's gone too." Harry said with a sigh.

"Well, at least we have tomarrow off. All we have to do today is set up the chairs, the stand, the archway, and the tables and we are done!" Ron said.

Harry flicked his wand and several chairs flew out and set themselves up in the garden. "How many chairs do we need?" He asked.

"Um, I think mum said 96. Fleur has a big family." Ron said. He too began to set up chairs and soon they were done with that.

The two boys managed to do everything they had on the list and went back in the house. There they found Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Fred and George trying to figure out how to make a big puffy bow.

"I think you have to pull that and wrap it-" Charlie began.

"No, no, that goes this way and then-" Mr.Weasley interuptted.

"No dad! This and then this!" Fred said.

"And THEN that goes that way!" George said.

"Ahem." Ron cleared his throat and everyone looked up from the coffee table and looked at him and Harry.

"Um, do you guys even know what you're doing?" Ron asked.

"Yes we do!" Fred snapped.

"And we'll thank you to keep out of it!" George said.

"Um, you're doing it wrong. Let me see it." Harry said. He grapped the bow and started making it. "Why can't you just use magic to make them?"

"Molly said no magic." Mr. Weasley said. He stared in aw and Harry made the bow.

"Well, she never said me and Harry couldn't use magic to help you a little." Ron pointed out.

"Hey you're right!" Fred and George said standing up.

"So little brother-"

"Ronnikins-"

"Are you-"

"Going to help us?" Fred and George asked setting an elbow on each of Ron's shoulders and leaning on him.

Ron gulped. "I should've kept my mouth shut huh mate?" He said to Harry. "Um sure Fred. Sure George. Why not?"

Fred and George thrust what looked like a truck load of ribbon in Ron's arms. "Get to work." "And have fun!"

"Thank you boys so much! Molly will be pleased!" Mr. Weasley said. He stood and streatched and followed Fred and George into the kitchen.

"Hope you don't have to much trouble in the making. See you two later. I'm going to go take a quick nap I think." Charlie said as he too walked out.

Ron sighed and tapped 3 ribbons and they magically wound themselves into 3 perfectly made bows. He and Harry spent the better part of and hour making over 100 bows and then stacking them nicely in boxes and baskets.

They fell asleep on the couches and were woken by someone shoving on thier shoulders.

"Harry. Harry, wake up." Harry woke to see Ginny bending over him, her hair falling from behind one of her shoulders.

"Hi." Harry said with a smile. Ginny smiled and bent down to kiss him."Wow, if only I could wake up like that everyday." He said.

"Someone help me!" Hermion called from the other couch. Ginny and Harry turned around to see Hermione struggleing in Ron's arms. It seemed she had tried to wake Ron only to be grabbed and used as a teddy bear.

Ginny got up and went over to pull Ron's arms away from Hermione. She struggled but could not move them. On the last try she pulled and pulled, but her fingers slipped and she fell on her butt on the floor.

"Just kiss him! The shock'll wake him up." Ginny said hottly.

"I've never kissed Ron! I'm not going to!" Hermione said looking shocked.

"You're dating him! You might as well." Harry said. Hermione looked over at him, shocked that he knew.

"Fine, you can stay there in his death grip until he either wakes up or squashes you. And he sleeps for a long time." Ginny said. She went back over to where Harry was sitting and sat next to him, grabbing his hand.

Hermione looked frantically from Ginny to Ron to Harry and back to Ginny. "You're kidding right?" She asked. She yelped when she saw Ginny shake her head.

Hermione bent her head and kissed Ron. His eyes fluttered and his hands went to Hermione's neck pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Hermione pulled back in surprise and smiled when Ron opened his eyes.

"That did work." She said. She kissed him agian. Ron blushed when he noticed Harry and Ginny sitting right there.

"Carry on. Me and Harry won't be bothered int he least bit." Ginny said. She turned to Harry and gave him a kiss.

"Hey now wait a minute!" Ron said. "I gave my full permision but don't do that while i'm watching!"

"Well then kiss Hermione and you won't be watching!" Ginny said back.

That night Harry couldn't stop thinking about Ginny. And guessing by Ron's breathing, he was also awake and thinking about Hermione. Even into his dreams, Ginny was there. That, and the upcoming wedding.

------------------------------

Hi again. Hope you all have enjoyed this chapie. Now, please be so kind as to review. I would greatly appreciate it of you did. If I can't get enough reviews I will just stop writing this fan fic. So I hope I get enough! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello my little minions. This is the fourth chappie! YAY! This chapter was not originally in my plans, but someone made a great suggestion about it! So, this is for you Catie! Have fun everyone! Love ya all!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Except the plot. J.K. Rowling owns the characters. Maybe I should steal them... or claim she stole the idea from me... hmmmm. No, I could never do that to such a great author. lol I was only joking by the way. DON'T TAKE ME SERIOUSLY! lol!

----------------------------------------------

"Well, since we're all on speaking terms agian," Began Ginny. It was the day before the wedding and she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the living room relaxing after a hard day. Ron was still wincing whenever someone spoke, having been around Fluer everytime she had been screaming (which was quite alot today). He found that anything above a wisper made his ears ring. They were sensative now. "Will you guys please tell me about the last horcrux? Nobody ever told me what happened!"

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and then at Ginny. "Well, I'll let Ron decide. He is your brother."

"Me? Ask Hermione. She's the smart one. She should know who to tell or not." Ron looked at his new girlfriend. "Go on Hermione. Should we tell her or not?"

"I think it should be Harry's decision. After all, this is HIS thing. We're just back up helpers." Hermione said. She did not like being put on the spot like that. Especially over something that was not her right to decide.

"Well, if your not going to tell me, I'll just go see if mum needs any help." Ginny said. She got up to leave and was stopped. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the couch.

"Ok, I'll tell you what happened. With Ron and Hermione's help of course." Harry said.

Ginny quickly settled herself on the couch. Then, she re-settled herself after Harry put his arm around her. She found it more comfortable to be in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, where to begin?" Harry asked. He looked at Ginny and kissed her forehead. "Where to begin?" He asked agian.

"Start with how we found out about it." Hermione said. She too settled in almost like she was a little girl getting ready for story time. Ron copied Harry and put his arm around her.

"Hmmm oh yes. How we found out." Harry said. He smirked at Ginny as she pulled her legs up onto the couch.

"Well, miss-know-it-all here had been reading. Remember that day we went out and didn't come back for about three days?" Harry watched as Ginny nodded. "Well, we went to the old house of this woman Voldimort had killed." "Oh stop it Ron!" Hermione said. "Anyway, she had had the Hufflepuff cup and the Slitherin locket. He had killed her to get to those two things. We went there in search of anything that might have been a clue. She was looking through one of the ladies books while me and Ron looked at everything else. Her house had never been gone through. Nobody claimed her things and people have been to scared to go in there. Everything was left the same. We were looking through everything.

Me and Ron had just gone into another room when we heard Hermione scream. We came running back in and saw her standing by the book shelf with a book in her hand. She looked up at us. Her other hand was covering her mouth. "I've found one." She said. Me and Ron just stood there looking at her."

"I thought she had gone mental!" Ron added.

"You always think i've gone mental." Hermione said.

"Anyway," Harry said loudly. "Well, she explianed to us the book she had found. It was Voldimort's diary." He felt Ginny shudder.

"Not that thing agian!" She said.

"No not that thing agian. It wasn't Tom Riddle's. It was Voldimort's. After he had changed his name. It must've dropped out of his pocket the day he had killed this woman. He naver came back for it. In the dairy, he stated, 'I have found some useful artifacts that I can use on my quest. I have also found places to hide them. Well, I have found one. It shall be taken to the place where I grew up. The only other place besides Hogwarts.' Well, I knew exactly where that was. The orphanage. So we went there. And we went to his old room. It took a little while because the door had been inchanted. When we finally got in we searched everything, except the wardrobe he had. That was the last place we even bothered to look. And sitting on the top shelf was the Hufflepuff cup. I took it down and it started to glow."

"Really brightly too. Hurt me eyes." Ron said.

"Shut up Ronald! I want to hear it too!" Hermione said.

"But, you were there! Why would you want to hear it if you saw everything first hand?" Ron asked. He was bewildered.

"Because Ronald. It's different then hearing it. I swear-"

"I swear if you two don't shut up and let ME hear the story I will hex you both!" Ginny interrupted. Ron and Hermione stared at her but didn't say a word. "As you were saying Harry."

"As I was saying, It started to glow. And then everything went dark. The whole room, the cup, everything. And the ground started to shake. A crack appeared in the floor and before I knew what was happening, we all feel through the hole. The place we landed in was like a big cave. Almost like the one where me and Dumbldore were in. Except this one had no water. And then I realized the cup was gone. It was on the other side of the room, standing straight up and smoking. Ron thought it was on fire. He walked across the room and bent down to the cup. Me and Hermione followed him. When we got there, three figures came out of the cup. When we could get a clear look at them we saw they were us. There were now two Rons, two Hermiones, and two of me. They came after us and we had to fight them. The only problem was that we didn't know which was which. I kinda disarmed Ron cause I didn't know which one was him and which was the clone. Then Hermione conjured ribbons, bright yellow ones, and told us to put them on our wrists so we'd know which ones were which."

It took us a while to fight these things and when Ron finally defeated the clone Ron, with Hermione's help telling him a good spell to use, we went back to the cup. A kind of black mist was now coming out of it. And then the mist turned into a snake. A snake of mist. It came at us and nothing Hermione tried would get it to go away. So Ron just ran right through it."

"He ran through it? Just like that? And didn't die?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. And after he did, it disappeared. It was the easiest thing he could've done! But it worked. So then Hermione did some weird spell she must've picked up from McGonagall. And this purple X rose up from it and she said we did it. We got rid of it. I didn't think it would be so easy. Then, of course we had the problem of getting back into the room from where we came. We went back to where the crack in the floor was and just looked up like we were stupid and waiting for rain to fall in our mouths. And the ground started to shake agian. All the shaking was upsetting my stomach now. It was annoying." Ginny giggled. Her head was now resting on harry's knees, facing up at him while he stroked her hair. She was laying across the couch. "And the floor rose up and we were back in the room. The cup was sitting in front of me and the ground was back to normal. So we took the cup and left. Grimmald place was the closest so we spent the night there and then we came back here. And that is the whole story about the horcrux." Harry finished.

Ginny just stared at him. Her mouth was open a little. Hermione and Ron were asleep on the other couch.

"Wow. That wasn't what I expected but, to be put in that kind of a position is awful." She said.

"Yea well. I can't help it. Being the boy who lived and the chosen one I guess I get the pretty crummy positions." Harry said with a smile. "Now come on, lets go to bed."

"Aw Harry, do we have to wake those two? They look so sweet." Ginny asked. She smiled as she sat up.

"No, we can leave those two alone. But, lets go up to bed." Harry said as he yawned.

"If they can sleep down here, why can't we?" Ginny asked. She looked at Harry.

"There arn't enough couches for us both to sleep down here." Harry knew what Ginny ment but, he was trying to play dumb.

"Harry! We can share a couch. Like them." The two looked at Hermione and Ron. They were curled up together. Hermione had her head on Ron's chest and he had one arm around her and the other intwined in her hair.

"Ok." Harry said.

He grinned at Ginny and layed down on the couch. Ginny layed half on him, half next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head on his chest and sighed as she heard his heart beating. It didn't take long until both of them were asleep.


End file.
